nerdyrabbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Chao Plushie Sewing Pattern (VesteNotus)
Pattern You will need: *1 of: 1, 2A, 2B, 3, 4A, 4B, 5, 6, 7A, 11A *2 of: 7B, 11B, 12, 13 *2 (one reversed) of: 8, 9B, 10A, 10B *6 of: 9A SPP.chao.vestenotus.1.jpg SPP.chao.vestenotus.2.jpg SPP.chao.vestenotus.3.jpg Tutorial SPT.chao.vestenotus.1.jpg|Cut out all the pieces in whichever color or colors you choose. THE BALL ON TOP OF THE HEAD SPT.chao.vestenotus.2.jpg|Begin with piece 3. Fold it in half (like a hotdog) and sew along the length of the ends that meet. SPT.chao.vestenotus.3.jpg|Turn piece 3 inside out (so the seam is tucked away). Line piece 3 up with the flat side of piece 7A. SPT.chao.vestenotus.4.jpg|Fold the other flat side of piece 7A so it sandwiches piece 3. Sew along this length. SPT.chao.vestenotus.5.jpg|Line the thinner part of the oval of piece 7B up with the seam you just made. Sew one of the two 7B pieces entirely around piece 7A. SPT.chao.vestenotus.6.jpg|Repeat on the other side. Leave a little hole so you can turn the new "pocket" inside out. SPT.chao.vestenotus.7.jpg|Turn inside out and stuff. Sew up the hole you left open. THE HEAD SPT.chao.vestenotus.8.jpg|Line up pieces 2A and 2B. Sew along the length of the curve that is SHORTEST (or has the least amount of curve). SPT.chao.vestenotus.9.jpg|See the triangle you cut in 2A? Sew each end of the triangle closed. Repeat with 2B. SPT.chao.vestenotus.10.jpg|Line up 1 on top of the sewn together 2A and 2B. The dart at the bottom of 1 should line up with the point that 2A and 2B meet. 2A, 2B, and 1 all have something in common: roundish on one end that comes to a point at the opposite end. Sew (inside out) the ball-and-stick you made with 3, 7A, and 7B. SPT.chao.vestenotus.11.jpg|Sew around the length of 1, leaving room at the bottom for stuffing. Turn inside out (now the ball-and-stick should be visible and free) and stuff. THE BODY SPT.chao.vestenotus.12.jpg|Line up pieces 4A and 4B so that the arrows meet (the shorter sides meet) SPT.chao.vestenotus.13.jpg|Sew them together. SPT.chao.vestenotus.14.jpg|Starting from the circle we cut into piece 5, fold it in half and sew the piece together. SPT.chao.vestenotus.16.jpg|It should look like this when you're done. SPT.chao.vestenotus.17.jpg|Line up the sewn-together 4A and 4B with 5. Sew their sides together. SPT.chao.vestenotus.18.jpg|Piece 6 is the butt. Line 6 up so that the point comes in the middle where 4A and 4B meet. Sew around. SPT.chao.vestenotus.19.jpg|Turn inside out and stuff. SPT.chao.vestenotus.20.jpg|Sew the this to the head. You have a bare head and a bare body just WAITING for customization. You can design this however you want. For the purposes of this tutorial, our chao will have normal chao hands, furry critter feet, angelic wings, and a normal chao tail. Results may vary. Here's the part where, if you wanted to, you could change it up! THE FEET SPT.chao.vestenotus.21.jpg|Line up the sections on piece 9B highlighted in red. Sew this together. Repeat with the reverse-sided 9B. SPT.chao.vestenotus.22.jpg|Line up the sections on piece 9B highlighted in green. Sew this together. Repeat with the reverse-sided 9B. SPT.chao.vestenotus.23.jpg|Line up the sections of sewn-up piece 9B highlighted in blue with the sections of piece 8 highlighted in blue. Sew these sections together. Repeat with the reverse-sided 9B and 8 SPT.chao.vestenotus.24.jpg|Turn inside out. Your Chao's feet are starting to emerge! SPT.chao.vestenotus.25.jpg|Flip the foot over so that piece 9B is on top. Sew half of "good side down"ed piece 9A to one of the paw "bumps". You should have sewn a semicircle's worth of stitching. SPT.chao.vestenotus.26.jpg|Sew the remaining 2 pieces of 9A to the remaining to "bumps" on piece 9B. Repeat this with the reverse sided 9A and 9B pieces. SPT.chao.vestenotus.27.jpg|Fold over the newly sewn 9A pieces, turning them "inside out* SPT.chao.vestenotus.28.jpg|Sew the loose ends of the 3 9A pieces to piece 8. Since these are the chao's toes, you'll want them to be securely fastened to the bottom of the chao's foot. Repeat with the other foot. SPT.chao.vestenotus.29.jpg|Stuff both feet. Sew them to the bottom of your chao. I typically sew them where the outside corners of pieces 4A and 4B meet piece 6. In this way, the chao looks like it can either be sitting or standing. Depending on where you sew the feet, it will appear as if the chao is fully standing, sitting, running, etc. SPT.chao.vestenotus.30.jpg|STOP! Check and make sure everything seems okay with your plushie. THE TAIL SPT.chao.vestenotus.31.jpg|Fold piece 11A much as you did with piece 7A and sew. Repeat the same steps as you did with pieces 7A and 7B with 11A and 11B. SPT.chao.vestenotus.32.jpg|Turn inside out and stuff. Sew up the stuffing hole. SPT.chao.vestenotus.33.jpg|Sew to the backside of your chao. If you sew it right where piece 5 meets piece 6 in the center of the back, the tail will help balance the chao and allow it to sit stably. SPT.chao.vestenotus.34.jpg|Stability at its finest. THE HANDS SPT.chao.vestenotus.35.jpg|Line up the highlighted sections of piece 10B and sew together. SPT.chao.vestenotus.36.jpg|Place on top of piece 10A. They should now align fairly well. SPT.chao.vestenotus.37.jpg|Sew them together, keeping the flat, narrow section open. SPT.chao.vestenotus.38.jpg|Turn inside out and stuff. Repeat with the other hand SPT.chao.vestenotus.39.jpg|Sew the opening of the the hands to the sides of your Chao under its head. THE WINGS SPT.chao.vestenotus.40.jpg|Line up piece 12 with its reverse piece. Sew all the way around, leaving a hole so you can turn it inside out. SPT.chao.vestenotus.41.jpg|Turn inside out and sew to your Chao's back THE EYES SPT.chao.vestenotus.42.jpg|The eyes are my least favorite part. We will use piece 13 for them SPT.chao.vestenotus.43.jpg|Sew the highlighted sectons of piece 13 together. Repeat with its reverse-sided piece. SPT.chao.vestenotus.44.jpg|Turn inside out and stuff flush against your Chao's head. Sew the eyes to the Chao's head. Decorate with marker, stitching, QuickFuse iron-on fabric paper, etc. Other Pictures SPF.chao.vestenotus.1.jpg SPF.chao.vestenotus.2.jpg SPF.chao.vestenotus.4.jpg Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Plushie Category:Pattern Category:Tutorial Category:Assumed personal use only